Complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) based microprocessors are one of the core technologies for technical infrastructure. Trends in performance scaling show that as CMOS microprocessor computing power increases over time, power demands increase, resulting in greater heat generation. In addition to industry standard chip packages or CMOS based microprocessors, the exploration of special purpose silicon (e.g. graphics processing unit (GPU) and custom application specific integrated circuit (ASIC)) increase, resulting in higher heat generation. As chip performance increases, the performance of high bandwidth memory also need to increase resulting in additional heat generation. Services, such as imaging and artificial intelligence, that may require large computer resources and a multitude of chip packages at high density (many servers in close proximity) further increase power problems.